


G-A-A-N-G (An Avatar Friends AU)

by yallbitter



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Discovery, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by that one friends episode, M/M, Secret Relationship, The One Where Everyone Finds Out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25990159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yallbitter/pseuds/yallbitter
Summary: "What if I took episodes of Friends and put the Gaang in them?" Asked absolutely nobody"Lets find out!" I answered anyway, and did exactly thatEnjoy!!!Tags will be updated as things progress, because I'm not sure how many of these I'll do!Also, this will not be happening in order unless it is necessary for the story.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 153





	G-A-A-N-G (An Avatar Friends AU)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IneedDestiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IneedDestiel/gifts).



> This idea is all from IneedDestiel!! Thank you so much for the inspo my friend- Hope you enjoy these<3
> 
> FOR CLARITY:  
> Sokka- Monica  
> Zuko- Chandler  
> Aang- Rachel  
> Katara- Ross  
> Toph- Phoebe  
> Suki- Joey  
> I didn't choose these based on personality, just what fit best for story purposes.

Aang whirled around his apartment on his air scooter, knocking over tables and couches, chattering animatedly to Toph.

“And then Kuei was all ‘You’re right, Aang, we SHOULD try and find a less wasteful way to send messages rather than paper’ so I was all ‘Thank you for considering it’ and he was like-“

“Oh my spirits, Twinkle Toes, would you stop moving for one second? If you want to talk, tell me what’s outside the window, ok?”

The lanky young man dropped lightly to his feet with a grin and walked to the window. He squinted slightly to get a better look, and began describing.

“Ok, so there’s a sidewalk, and a building, and in the building is Sokka’s apartment and in Sokka’s apartment there’s-OH SPIRITS! AHHHHHHHHH!”

Aang airbent the curtains closed and threw himself back, hands covering eyes.

“What? What is it? What happened? Aang, tell me right now or so help me I’ll metalbend that vase to your face and leave it-“

Aang sat up, one hand partially covering his blue arrow.

“It was Sokka.” He said, “Sokka and Zuko.”

“So?” Toph was impatient. “They’re best friends. It can’t be that shocking to see them in the same apartment, can it?”

“No, Toph, you don’t get it. It was Sokka and Zuko, doing… things.”

Realisation dawned on shorter woman’s face. It couldn’t be? Surely not… But then, she had noticed a spike in heart rate whenever the two of them got closer together. She also realised another thing at the same time.

“Why didn’t they bloody tell us?” Says Toph, indignant. “I could understand Katara maybe, but US?”

“Do you think anyone else knows?” Aang, still scarred from what he’d seen, was putting all the furniture back into its proper place.

“Suki!” Toph snaps her fingers, sending a small rock shooting across the room. “If anyone knows, it’s Suki. We have to get her here, NOW.”

Having issued her ultimatum, Toph turns her head to Aang’s approximate location.

“Go on, call her. What do you want me to do, huh? I’m blind.”

“Oh, right. Sorry, Toph. But, umm, can you not throw rocks in here? Katara will kill me if anything gets broken…”

Toph waves her hand and listens to Aang dial the number. It picks up on the fourth ring.

“Hey, Suki! How’s it going? Look, I’m sorry to be a bother, but do you think you can come over? It’s kind of important.

No, I don’t think it can be done over the phone.

Yes, I know you have an elite fighting force to train.

You know what, never mind, I’m sorry, forget I asked-

Oh.

Oh ok.

Yeah ok.

See you soon! Bye!”

“She’ll be over in 5.” Toph nods approvingly.

* * *

Suki strode into the room, radiating confidence the way she always did. Flopping down onto one of the many chairs scattered around, she grins at Aang says hello to Toph.

“So, what’s this hugely important thing that you can’t possibly ask me over the phone? It better be good.”

Aang had been planning to ease into it. After all, finding out that your ex is sleeping with one of your closest friends can’t be easy. Unfortunately, Toph had no such qualms about dropping Suki in the deep end.

“Aang saw Sokka and Zuko fucking next door.”

Aang winced and looked at her face, waiting for shock to appear. To his surprise, instead he saw relief.

“Thank Kyoshi, I’m finally not the only one who knows!”

“You KNEW?” Aang and Toph spoke at the same time.

“Well, duh. I wasn’t just gonna let Sokka break up with me without a good reason. He told me that he was super into Zuko and I was like, ‘I get it, this is probably good, because I’m actually kind of into Ty Lee, but we can totally still be bros right?’ and he was all ‘yeah of course like I’d ever let go of my bro’ so it all worked out in the end. I wanted to tell you all, I really did, but they’re both so worried about what might happen. Especially Zuko- you all remember his father, after all, and Sokka’s just worried that Katara might kill him on the spot. Anyway, sorry I never said anything, but hey! At least I’m not alone anymore!”

Toph was furious.

“We HAVE to make them tell us!”

“What? No, we can’t do that. It’s not fair to them!”

“Fair, smair. I say that we trick em into admitting it! I’ve already got an idea; we just need to make it happen.” Toph rubbed her hands together with glee. “You in?”

Aang sighed reluctantly.

“Only to make sure that you don’t go overboard.”

“Suki?”

“Ohhh, no way. I’m staying out of this one. Good luck, though.” She put her hands up and backed out. “I’ll be at the dojo if you need anything. Bye!”

Toph laced her fingers together like some sort of mafia boss, and Aang put his head on the table with a groan.

“What is it, exactly, that you want to do?”

“I’m gonna flirt with Sokka until Zuko gets jealous enough to tell us they’re together. It’s genius, I know.”

Despite all his reservations, Aang is still an excitable guy, and the idea of cooking up a scheme with Toph is almost impossible to resist.

“Ok… How are we gonna do that?” Toph flashes a grin in his general direction.

“Knew you’d come around, Twinkle Toes. So, here’s the plan…”

* * *

Operation: Get Sokka And Zuko To Tell Us That They Have A Thing, or Operation: GSAZTTUTTHAT for short, is put into action in the Jasmine Dragon the next afternoon.

Katara was at work, teaching younger waterbenders how to bend and heal, and even Toph knew that they should wait a little longer before telling her.

“Hey Sokka,“ Says Toph in a smooth voice, “have you been working out? I can feel a change in your steps. Let me feel your bicep to make sure.”

She latched onto his muscled upper arm and squeezed gently.

“Oh, yeah... You totally have been, haven’t you? You know, if you ever wanted a different kind of exercise, I’m always available…”

Toph feels the vibration of Aang tapping four times-The signal they’d come up with for ‘Zuko looks jealous as hell and you should back off if you want this to work’. Maybe it could’ve been less words than that, but it worked for them.

If Toph could see, she would have cackled at the red covering the unburnt half of Zuko’s face.

A couple of hours later, Sokka was curled up next to Zuko in bed. He flexed his tattooed arm and grinned.

“Even the blind girl can tell that I’m getting jacked. How’s that for a good sign, huh?”

Zuko rolled his eyes.

“I should never have told you that I thought you looked hot after a workout.”

“Aww, the firebender thinks I’m hot… High praise indeed.”

“Shut up.”

“Make me?”

Zuko raises his eyebrow and jumps on top of his lover.

“If you insist.”

* * *

Toph groans in frustration after yet another day of flirting ends with a decidedly not-revealed relationship. Honestly, it was like they were trying to maintain their privacy or something!

“We have to up the stakes, simple as that.”

“How?” Aang asks, curious.

“I’m gonna go to Sokka’s and try to seduce him.”

“You can’t be serious?” Even Aang, who’s come up with some incredibly crazy schemes in the past, finds it hard to believe that this could go anywhere.

“Of course I’m serious. Nothing else has worked, surely, SURELY this will get SOMETHING to happen. Like, Snoozles is many things, but unfaithful is NOT one of them. I swear, he’s like a dog sometimes. Loyal to a fault. BUT my point is ~~dolphins, that’s my point~~ Sokka would NEVER cheat. If he can’t get out of it, he’s bound to reveal the truth!”

Aang has to admit, it does sound like it could work. He nods his head, and then, remembering that Toph can’t see that, speaks again.

“I’m in.”

“Great, because you’re gonna have to help me find an outfit to wear.”

* * *

Toph walks into Sokka’s apartment in a silk dress she pulled out of the very back of her wardrobe. She hadn’t worn it in years, but hey, no time like the present.

“Hey Sokka…I’ve been… looking forward to this all day…”

She walked towards him, swaying her hips. When she reached him, she out her hands on his waist and looked up into what seemed like a reasonable place for his face to be.

“You know, it’s considered polite to give your date a kiss…”

She batted her eyelashes at him, and heard him swallow nervously.

“Ummm… Yeah. Hey Toph. I’ve been... excited as well. Ummm. Ok. Here goes.”

He leant down to kiss her.

He and Zuko had agreed that they were going to make this last as long as possible. If they wanted to mess with them, they were gonna mess back.

Their lips connected, and it may have been the most awkward few seconds of their lives. They didn’t move, as if daring the other to be the first to give up the charade.

Aang and Suki sat outside the door listened carefully, and Zuko had his head pressed against the bathroom wall.

They all waited with bated breath to see what would happen next.

As time ticked past 15 seconds, Sokka pulled away.

He wiped his mouth and sighed.

“Alright Toph. You win. I’m not going to kiss you anymore. I CAN’T kiss you anymore! And do you want to know why?”

“Ohhh, no. Do tell, please.” Toph speaks like a lizard-cat that got a whole bowl of cream.

“I can’t kiss you because I’m in love with Zuko.”

Suddenly the door swings open, and Aang and Suki fall in on top of each other.

Zuko opens the bathroom door, tears in his good eye.

“Do you mean that, Sokka? That you love me?”

Everyone turns to Sokka, waiting for his reply.

“Yes.”

“I’m in love with you too.”

The meet in the middle for a kiss, the kind of kiss the speaks of a future, the kind of kiss that reminds you of forever.

A cheer from the gathered party brings them back from the infinite exploration of each other, and they stand with arms around each other, blushing furiously.

“Pro tip, guys?” Toph pipes up. “Remember to close your curtains, yeah?”

* * *

Katara is exhausted. It’s been a hell of a week, and all she wants is to fall onto her couch and go to sleep.

Unlocking her and Aang’s shared apartment, she grimaces at the smell of the cigarettes Toph occasionally smokes when she’s stressed.

“I’m not dealing with that right now.” She mutters to herself, making her way to the couch.

Passing by the window, she glances out at Sokka’s apartment, the way she does almost every time she walks past, and stops short. Her eyes widen when she sees who’s over there, and when she realises what they’re doing, she screeches across the divide.

“GET OFF OF MY BROTHER!”


End file.
